Hans Zimmer
'Hans Zimmer '(ur. 12 września 1957 roku) - niemiecki kompozytor muzyki filmowej. Twórca ścieżki filmowej do 2, 3, a także 4 (razem z duetem Rodrigo y Gabriela) części Piratów z Karaibów, a także min. do Gladiatora, Incepcji, Mrocznego rycerza, Madagaskaru, Mission Imbossible i Kodu da Vinci. Za muzykę do Króla Lwa ''(1995) otrzymał Oscara. Był również 9-krotnie bezskutecznie nominowany do tej nagrody. Filmografia *1982 **Fucha'' (Moonlighting) *1984 **''Eureka'' **''Histoire d'O: Chaptire 2'' **''Najlepszą zemstą jest sukces'' (Success Is the Best Revenge) *1985 **''Dzikie konie'' (Wild Horses) **''Latarniowiec'' (The Lightship) **''Z przymrużeniem oka'' (Insignificance) *1986 **''Separate Vacations'' *1987 **''Comeback'' **''Terminal Exposure'' **''The Wind'' *1988 **''Pierwszy w swym rodzaju'' (First born) **''Świat na uboczu'' (A World Apart) **''Burning Secret'' **''Taffin'' **''The Fruit Machine'' **''Spies Inc.'' **''Paperhouse'' **''Rain Man'' *1989 **''Więzień Rio'' (Prisoner of Rio) **''Wożąc panią Daisy'' (Driving Miss Daisy) **''Czarny deszcz'' (Black Rain) **''Diamond Skulls'' *1990 **''Zielona karta'' (Green Card) **''Przeklęty los'' (Fools of Fortune) **''Szybki jak błyskawica'' (Days of Thunder) **''Koszmar w południe'' (Nightmare at Noon) **''Pacific Heights'' **''Twister'' **''Ptaszek na uwięzi'' (Bird on a Wire) *1991 **''Odnaleźć siebie'' (Regarding Henry) **''Thelma i Louise'' (Thelma and Louise) **''Ognisty podmuch'' (Backdraft) *1992 **''Zabaweczki'' (Toys) **''Ich własna liga'' (A League of Their Own) **''K2'' **''Zew wolności'' (The Power of the One) **''Marzyciele, czyli potęga wyobraźni'' (Radio Flyer) *1993 **''Younger and Younger'' **''Dziewczyna z kalendarza'' (Calendar Girl) **''Reggae na lodzie'' (Cool Runnings) **''Dom dusz'' (The House of the Spirits) **''Kryptonim Nina'' (Point of no Return) **''Prawdziwy romans'' (True Romance) *1994 **''Potyczki z Jeannie (I'll Do Anything)'' **''Król Lew (Lion King)'' **''Strefa zrzutu'' (Drop Zone) **''Inteligent w armii'' (Renaissance Man) *1995 **''Two Deaths'' **''Karmazynowy przypływ'' (Crimson Tide) **''Dziewięć miesięcy'' (Nine Months) **''Ucieczka z Rangunu'' (Beyond Rangoon) **''Miłosna rozgrywka'' (Something to Talk About) *1996 **''Żona pastora'' (The Preacher's wife) **''Fan'' (The Fan) **''Muppety na Wyspie Skarbów'' (Muppet Treasure Island) **''Tajna broń'' (Broken Arrow) **''Twierdza'' (The Rock) *1997 **''Lepiej być nie może'' (As Good As It Gets) **''Peacemaker'' ('The Peacemaker) *1998 **''Książę Egiptu'' (The Prince of Egypt) **''Cienka czerwona linia'' (The Thin Red Line) **''Ostatnie dni'' (The Last Days) **''Król Lew II: Czas Simby'' (The Lion King 2: Simba pride) *1999 **''Stopień ryzyka'' (Chill Factor) *2000 **''Co za tupet!'' (An Everlasting Piece) **''Gladiator'' **''Droga do El Dorado'' (The Road to El Dorado) **''Mission: Impossible 2'' (Mission: Impossible II) *2001 **''Chłopaki mojego życia'' (Riding In Cars With Boys) **''Hannibal'' **''Niezwyciężony'' (Invincible) **''Helikopter w ogniu'' (Black Hawk Down) **''Pearl Harbor'' *2002 **''Mustang z Dzikiej Doliny'' (Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron) **''The Ring'' *2003 **''Ostatni samuraj'' (The Last Samurai) **''Naciągacze'' (Matchstick Men) **''Lepiej późno niż później'' (Something's Gotta Give) **''Łzy słońca'' (Tears of the Sun) **z Karaibów: Klątwa Czarnej Perły Piraci z Karaibów: Klątwa Czarnej Perły (Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl) *2004 **''Rybki z ferajny'' (Shark Tale) **''Król Artur'' (King Arthur) **''Trudne słówka'' (Spanglish) **''Thunderbirds'' **''Gwiazdka Laury'' *2005 **''Batman: Początek'' (Batman Begins) **''Prognoza na życie'' (The Weather Man) **''Madagaskar'' (Madagascar) **''Blood+ (anime)'' (ブラッドプラス) *2006 **''Holiday'' (The Holiday) **''Kod da Vinci'' (The Da Vinci Code) **''Piraci z Karaibów: Skrzynia umarlaka'' (Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest) *2007 **''Piraci z Karaibów: Na krańcu świata'' (Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End) **''Simpsonowie: Wersja kinowa'' (The Simpsons Movie) *2008 **''Babylon A.D.'' **''Granice Miłości'' (The Burinng Plain) **''Do Sławy Jeden Krok'' (Casi divas) **''Mroczny rycerz'' (The Dark Knight) **''Kung Fu Panda'' **''Madagaskar 2'' (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) **''Frost/Nixon'' *2009 **''Sherlock Holmes'' **''Shadow Divers'' **''To skomplikowane'' (It's Complicated) **''Anioły i demony'' (Angels & Demons) **''Call of Duty : Modern Warfare 2'' (gra komputerowa) *2010 **''Pacyfik'' **''Incepcja'' (Inception) **''Megamocny'' (Megamind) **"Zagadki Wszechświata z Morganem Freemanem" **Jak ukraść księżyc (Despicable Me) *2011 **''Kung Fu Panda 2'' **''Kubuś i przyjaciele'' (Winnie the Pooh) **''Piraci z Karaibów: Na nieznanych wodach'' (Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides) **''Rango'' **''Crysis 2'' (gra komputerowa) **''Sherlock Holmes: Gra cieni'' *2012 **''Madagaskar 3'' **''Mroczny rycerz powstaje'' **''The Longest Daycare'' *2013 **''Człowiek ze stali'' **''Zniewolony'' **''Jeździec znikąd'' **''Wyścig'' *2014 **''Zimowa opowieść'' **''Niesamowity Spider-Man 2'' **''Interstellar'' Kategoria:Twórcy